Odio
by V.Killay
Summary: Bonnie siente curiosidad por algo y Damon hace una confesión. Situado en algún punto durante la "guerra" contra Katherine.


**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries pertenece a L. J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec y CW, mi única aportación aquí es mi absoluto e incondicional amor por Damon ^^

**N/A**: _Esta es una situación que me gustaría ver entre Damon y Bonnie. Naturalmente todo es fruto de mi imaginación y es posible que nada de lo que expongo aquí tenga que ver con la realidad, pero si tengo una debilidad es con los sentimientos fraternales. Ah, también con las parejas que hacen saltar chispas a la pantalla, así que me declaro de la liga Bamon totalmente. En fin, mezcla las dos cosas y sale esto. Podría ser un comienzo..._

* * *

**_Odio_**

-En realidad no lo entiendo -dijo Bonnie, más bien pensando en voz alta. Damon la miró inquisitivo-. No sé qué haces tú en este lado del muro, pretendiendo proteger a esta ciudad, mientras que la amenaza es el supuesto amor de tu vida. ¿Acaso no estarías del otro lado si ella no te hubiera traicionado? Si hubiera venido a por ti y no a por Stefan, estoy segura de que ahora la estarías ayudando en cualquiera que sea su plan.

-Sí, desde luego -respondió él con total tranquilidad.

-Ya. O sea que en realidad esto es porque ella te rompió el... ¿corazón? -Damon sonrió sarcástico- En verdad estabas totalmente dominado por esa zorra... ha tenido que ser como si te clavaran una estaca, ¿no?

-¿Qué estás buscando, brujita? ¿Simple conversación, o te gusta tanto echar sal en las heridas como levantar dolores de cabeza a vampiros indefensos?

Fue el turno de Bonnie de sonreír con sarcasmo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, simplemente se me hace tan raro tenerte de nuestro lado, mientras que hace muy poco tiempo habrías prendido fuego a esta ciudad con tal de abrir esa tumba... esa tumba donde ella no estaba... Así que esta es tu venganza, porque ahora no la amas, sino que la odias.

Damon suspiró.

-Mira, no pretendas entender algo que no puedes llegar ni a imaginar.

-Oh, soy capaz de entender el odio...

-No, Bonnie. No tienes ni idea. Quizá si vivieras 145 años de más, y cada hora de cada día fueras dejando que el rencor te envenenara, lo harías. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida por la repentina seriedad de su tono. Él desvió la vista al frente.

-Yo quería a mi hermano -comenzó-. Durante toda la vida fuimos los mejores amigos, ay del que se atreviera a mirarle mal. Cuando me fui a la guerra sólo tenía diecinueve años y creo que fue el único que se alegró de verme volver. En realidad era el único de esta casa que merecía la pena, porque mi padre no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

»Un día llegó ella. Katherine, la muñequita frágil que siempre sonreía a los dos por igual. Podría haberse quedado con él, ya que por lo visto era a quien quería. Pero no, siempre volvía a buscarme a mí; porque era más divertido jugar con los dos, que peleáramos por su atención. Abrió una brecha entre nosotros muy pronto y yo empecé a odiar a Stefan.

»Lo culpé por haberla llegado a conocer; lo culpé por robarme tiempo a su lado; lo culpé por respirar y por existir. Luego, lo culpé cuando la creí muerta y lo culpé cuando supe que había planeado convertirlo a él también, para que fuéramos su harén permanente. En ese momento me devoraba el rencor de tal forma que ya no sabía hacer otra cosa que odiar a mi hermano.

-Vale, vale. Lo capto, Stefan es lo peor...

Él negó despacio.

-No, sigues sin entenderlo, Bonnie. He vivido siglo y medio por y para Katherine, sólo esperando para tener por fin aquello por lo que pagué un precio tan alto: perder a la única persona en el mundo que me importaba. Y ahora acabo de descubrir que no fue más que simple juego. Anda, dime que eres capaz de imaginar cuánto la odio.

Se hizo el silencio. El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo, ninguno de los dos acertaba a entender por qué de repente Damon había abierto su alma a la persona que había demostrado ser menos tolerante con él. Finalmente Bonnie suspiró.

-Bueno, pues muy bien -dijo intentando aparentar frialdad-. Gracias por la lección de filosofía. Y ahora no pretenderás que te empiece a tener pena o algo así ¿no?

Damon se giró al fin hacia ella, para dirigirle una mirada cargada de ironía.

-El día que yo te empiece a dar pena, Bonnie, será el día que me estaque yo mismo.

Ella se rió suavemente y el silencio volvió a reinar, aunque esta vez más serenamente. Podía decir cualquier cosa, pero a su pesar la confesión de Damon la había impresionado. Se mordió el labio, con el corazón acelerado, y durante todo el tiempo que siguió tuvo que echar mano de toda su voluntad para no volverse a mirarlo.

Temía, con razón, que tal vez cuando lo hiciera empezaría a verlo de manera diferente.


End file.
